


the start of something new

by feministsteverogers (Sara357)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mavin, this is my first fic be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara357/pseuds/feministsteverogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't gonna wimp out. He was gonna march right up to Michael and kiss the hell out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've written in years and also my first mavin fic so criticism is appreciated!

    Gavin took a deep breath. He could do this.

    He was at the annual Rooster Teeth New Year’s party, surrounded by all his friends and coworkers.  
   

    He spied Burnie deep in conversation with Matt and Barbara. Miles and Blaine were in a dark corner together, doing something he didn't want to ever know about. 

He scanned the room for his friends, looking for one person in particular. Most of Achievement Hunter was present, even Ryan. He was gesturing wildly while talking to Ray and

Jack, apparently deep in an exciting story. Geoff was hanging out with Lindsay and Jeremy, and Matt was standing against the wall with Trevor.

    He saw Michael talking to Meg, throwing his head back and laughing loudly. Gavin eyed the line of his throat, the color in his cheeks. He was beautiful.

This was the night that he would finally act on the feelings he had been harboring for months now. The affection Gavin felt for Michael grew slowly, transforming from

friendship to something more.

    All the time spent together and the jokes made about them became more meaningful. Every fleeting touch felt too short and too long at the same time. Gavin feared that

Michael would discover his feelings before he was ready to admit them, as he was very obvious sometimes. He would take any excuse to touch Michael, and would glance at him

frequently. He'd been caught many times, but Michael would simply brush it off.

    It was nearing midnight now, only five minutes to go until the New Year. He was taking shelter near the refreshments table, nursing a beer. He would chat with anyone who

came along, but mostly keeping to himself. He was attempting to build up his courage to go up to Michael and admit his feelings.  
   

    Taking one last swig of his drink, he set down the bottle and started to make his way over to Michael. Gavin had to weave his way through the crowd, seeing both familiar

faces and new ones. This company had really grown over the year.

    With a minute to midnight, he reached Michael.

"Hey, Gav!" He greeted, smiling brightly.

    Gavin felt his nerves flare up, but swallowed them down. "Michael, I need to tell you something."

"What it is?" He questioned, head tilting in confusion.

    He heard the room counting down from ten. He isn't gonna wimp out now. He took a step closer to Michael, to where their noses were almost touching.

"Gav?" Michael asks quietly.

    He heard the "three...two...one!" that signaled the beginning of the New Year. He raised his hand up to cup Michael's jaw and slowly leaned in. Their lips met tentatively,

Gavin ready to back off immediately. Michael did the unexpected, however, and kissed back. One of his hands went to the side of Gavin's neck, tilting his head to deepen the

kiss.

    Their lips moved together slowly, each savoring the experience. Gavin's other hand moved to Michael's waist, bringing him closer. He drew Michael's bottom lip into his

mouth, gently sucking on it and eliciting a soft noise from the other man.

The spell was broken by a shout from Ray. "GET A ROOM." They startled apart, Michael huffing a laugh that Gavin could feel across his lips. They were still in close proximity,

Gavin's hand on Michael's waist and his hand on Gavin's neck. They stepped apart reluctantly, noticing that most eyes were on them.

"Happy new year, Gav." Michael smiled at him.

"Happy new year, Michael." Gavin replied.

    With hands linked, they exited the building with Michael calling behind his back, "Hey Geoff I'm borrowing Gavin for the night!"

"Use protection!" he answered.

    They step into the cold night air and kissed once more. "Gonna be a great year, huh boi?" Gavin couldn't agree more.


End file.
